Goku
- Regular Form= - Super Saiyan= - Super Saiyan 2= - Super Saiyan 3= - Super Saiyan 4= }} |ERBnumber = Goku vs Superman |vs = Superman |releasedate = N/A |votecount = N/A|location = N/A}} Goku will battle Superman in an upcoming rap battle. It is unknown who he will be played by. Information on the Rapper Son Goku is the main protagonist of the very famous manga and anime Dragon Ball (most famously in the sequel to the show, Dragon Ball Z). Goku is a Saiyan, hailing from the planet Vegeta. His birthname was Kakarrot. He was sent to the planet Earth as a kid on a mission to destroy it, but he ended up bumping his head on a rock and got amnesia. He was adopted by an old man named Grandpa Gohan, who had found him before he got amnesia and gave him the name Son Goku, but Goku accidentally killed him when he turned into his giant ape form. He constantly trains to become the greatest warrior in the universe, and has fought many enemies of immense power throughout the show like Vegeta (friend later on), Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu and many more. He also has friends like Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, King Kai and many more. His signature attack is the Kamehameha; a powerful wave of ultimate destruction that he learned at the Turtle School, a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi. Goku has the ability to reach heightened states of power. These are his Super Saiyan forms, and there are 4 levels. In his Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2 forms, his hair turns blonde, and his eyes turn a pupil-less aqua green color. In his Super Saiyan 3 form, his hair is still blonde, but it reaches down to his waist. His eyes turn completely green, and he regains pupils. His appearance (and power output) drastically change in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His body becomes covered with bright red fur, except for his face, and the palms of his hands. His hair remains black, and it increases in length, but not as long as it does in Super Saiyan 3. His eyes turn gold (with pupils) and they become bloodshot. He married a human named Chi-Chi and had two sons, Gohan (named after his adoptive grandpa) and Goten. Lyrics TBA Trivia * He will be the third rapper to come from Japan, real or construct. ** Mario and Luigi are the first two. *** Goku, however, is more commonly associated with Japan than Mario and Luigi are. ** Sulu was the first character to be Japanese, although he was a cameo and an American-made character. * Although Batman and Robin are the first characters to come from comics, Goku will be the first to come from Japanese comics, or manga. ** He will be the fourth/fifth comic book character overall, after Batman, Robin, Rick Grimes, and alongside Superman. * He will be the fifth/sixth rapper from another planet, the first being Darth Vader, Master Chief, The Doctor, Boba Fett, and alongside Superman. * Goku is the first Cartoon character (Anime in Japan) to be in an ERB Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Goku vs Superman